


[圣传/帝修]莲池

by KoF



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoF/pseuds/KoF
Summary: 2015.3    一眼成魔，一念逆天





	[圣传/帝修]莲池

上

初始，是幻力所凝结的梦。亦虚非真，若有似无，就像黎明前天际褪去的轻愁薄雾。  
直至见到那对从人类之中千挑万选出的神女，双双侍立于女祭司身畔时，他才如梦初醒般恍然：不知从何时起，原以为的“梦”已成为他所伫足俯瞰的深渊。辗转不休的命运之轮啊，会将胆敢阻挡其前者一并燃尽，看吧，利刃悬空仍愚蒙未觉的，窥见先机任荆棘刺体的，众生皆只是名为“天道”的陷阱，所蠢蠢欲待的饵食。  
幸好，王及时想起了接下来的誓词，避免了仪式中断：“……‘汝等，侍奉吾阿修罗族，承吾族之庇佑，享吾族之荣耀，净骨易魄，不负血成之契，不背封存之盟’，汝名？”  
“舍脂。”鸦发如瀑的女子昂首以对，浓密羽睫下志得意满几近能溢出，映衬着幻力凝结成的火光，更为添彩增色。  
“伽罗。”肤色较深的另一位神女紧随其后。两人毕恭毕敬，先以双手指尖轻触一下修罗刀，再合掌并拢，交握于额发之间。萦绕修罗刀剑身的金色火焰迸发出几颗星火，神女们迅速退下。  
新任神女以天神礼仪之中阿修罗族特有的，优雅而复杂的结咒手势，向历代先王及神女致以敬意，她们跪在吞吐缭云的祭坛前，虔诚诵念：“‘不违此命，无逆天道’。”额间新缀的宝珠波光盈盈，预兆着礼成之后她们即将焕然重生。女祭司转动手中灯盏，以香油点亮神女双目，祝福她们明目善辨，远避孽障，祝福捍卫天界安定的阿修罗族世代昌盛。  
阿修罗王的眉间些泛起疲惫，似笑而非的神情里注入了一滴苦涩。

繁琐仪式一结束，王一扫方才那抹极淡的愁色，俨然又恢复成天帝右席上，持礼有度的守护神将。收刀入鞘，敛去锋芒，俊美的王神色一片淡然。  
无论出席歌舞升平的御前神宴，还是迎战不可一世的暗世之魔，始终不以悲喜，却是惯于安静，应对行止难见一丝不和谐的任气，就像流淌的音律，沁人心神。  
甚至连善见城中年岁最长者，都快忘记继位仪式之前的王曾是什么样子，他们摩挲着花白长须，笑叹道，但凡阿修罗族每一代的王，姿容各有各的翩翩华采，但论起气质简直如出一辙。若要打比方，恰似焰与刀的糅合，似那代代相传的修罗刀。他们津津乐道着，回忆起这代阿修罗王举行修罗刀继承仪式的那日，天花乱坠，满堂莲香，就连素来雍容高贵的尊星王为之占卜时，也大有诧异之色。  
前来朝觐天帝的各族使节称颂道，斗神一族的王就是捍卫天帝治世的铜墙铁壁，十二神将及阿修罗王如拱月星辰，璀璨烁世，但最重要的，唯有当今天帝仁德至此，才得御如此。他们用尽华美辞藻为天界盛景锦上添花时，侧坐至尊宝座一畔的阿修罗王仅以微笑表示赞同。他一个全心全意正在聆听的眼神，远比千言万语令人信服。  
“接下来的一年里，你们要开始熟悉阿修罗族的典章，如何使用能力，怎样准备祭典，辅佐和侍奉王，你们要跟从我一一学起。”女祭司和蔼地对两位神女嘱托，说，“还有阿修罗城的事，这座城像迷宫一般，只会对了解最深处秘密者轻柔地敞开所有，之前来自人界的神女也花了很久才记得大致方向。”  
名为舍脂的女子看起来颇为聪颖，连连点头默记于心。  
“那，我先行一步，今天毕竟是星祭的前夜。”观察两位神女许久的阿修罗王叹息一声，他察觉到了恰当的人选，当残忍需要不动声色时，他不会留下寸尺余地，“赋予神格的最初几日会有不适感，何况你们身处阿修罗族的结界。有不安及不便，会有祭司替你们解答。”他向女祭司颔首示意，折身欲离。  
“请——请留步，王。”  
“舍脂！”  
阿修罗王停下脚步，以目光询问。艳丽得好比盛放蔷薇的巫女，深吸了半口气，笑靥如秾花带露，悦声如翠鸟轻啼：“王，我和姐姐伽罗会永远感谢这一天，舍脂虽只一介小小神女，也一定不忘记此刻，会将使命贯彻到生命的最后一刻，无愧阿修罗族享誉天界的美名。”  
她留心到王的视线游曳在她的发际额间，就像一柄利剑贯穿并审视她的灵魂，令她莫名战栗的同时，也自信满满地以为，这信号代表着得胜的号角。于是，舍脂笑得更为迷人，行礼的姿势也更为娉婷：“衷心保佑您武运昌盛，还有我族繁荣，王。”  
一旁的女祭司见王没打断的意图，也顺着王的宽宏大量，对舍脂的抢白心迹不作反响。  
“……谢谢。”  
阿修罗王随后安抚了略有局促的伽罗，性格南辕北辙的两人竟是一对姊妹，命运的安排当真有趣。舍脂片刻也不想放过王的注意力，她拉近伽罗的手附在胸前：“伽罗的想法也和我相同啊，对吧！我们是最亲密的双胞胎，分享同样的血缘，心意相通，一定是的！”  
被“血缘”一词叩中了隐匿起来的思绪，阿修罗王的心弦忽的一颤。  
他联想起了那个梦——梦境之中被封禁了羽翼，陷入长眠的“阿修罗”——多么美妙！  
那个孩子有和他一样的细长尖耳，和他一样的浓密黑发，他愿他的儿子传承他所有的一切，拥有他所未曾有的一切，唯一不愿的是，让下一代阿修罗连选择都不敢妄想，为此，他要布下不计其数的种子。想打开鸟笼真正枷锁的念头，是他将要犯下的最深重，也是最甜美的罪。  
“舍脂。”如果是这个欲望深重的女子，只要她能掌控入手的，想必连天界都不会轻易放过，那么，为了保护对自身来说独一无二的性命，她会做到什么程度呢？“伽罗，也愿天界之光庇佑你们，愿你们能彼此珍惜。”不同于平日信手拈来的抚慰之词，王罕有地在言语里放任了自己微如芥子的希望。  
这对生机勃勃的姊妹，或许永远不会明了，人类被赐予天人寿元的代价，是以生命来封存历代天帝和阿修罗之王的契约，充当从异世之城召唤阿修罗王的“活契石”。  
“是，吾王。”  
自亘古延续下的契约，如命运纺锥上快要牵尽的金线，摇摇欲坠地联系着善见城所在天界与阿修罗城所处异世，然而，此刻离开效力崩溃的临界日，时间的沙漏所残余的流沙并无慷慨。

当代的天帝少时已有贤明，由和他感情甚笃的胞姐尊星王扶持匡助下继位，如飘风之王旋即开创了空前绝后的如锦盛世。其下既有堪称最强战斗力的阿修罗族斩妖除魔，亦有统帅武神将各族的四大天王镇守边疆，庙堂之上既闻乾达婆族妙手轻拨的天籁之乐，亦见俱摩罗族络绎不绝的朝贡花卉。  
尊星王功成身退，渐隐幕后不问世事，从此天命归一，众神之上，万民所向。  
有诗篇这么写道，初任天帝将都城定于仞利天，从此将最美的明珠镶嵌于此。  
居住在这片土地上的人类与有荣焉，他们自豪地抬头挺胸，对来自其他城池的客人遥遥一指：“看！那就是善见城！天帝所在的城，世上最强势的人所拥有的城，在那之下还有阿修罗城，有强大的阿修罗王在那儿守卫天界和平。”所指向处，乳白色的宫殿宏伟高耸，精美绝伦，如硕大蓓蕾绽放在天地之间，而水下的另一座城则似双生的影，并蒂的莲。任是谁，也无法否认初见这一幕所带来的震撼感，饶是帝释天也不例外。  
“……真美。”远眺善见城的银发男子低声赞叹，仿佛稍一加重呼吸，休憩在湖畔的庞大白鸟便会一去不返，空留余声。  
当追逐所向的道标尽在眼底之时，他反先驻足，敞开胸怀，去淋漓尽享那磁吸潮涌般的引力，征服的渴望在奔流不息的每一滴血液中叫嚣。  
策马同行的毗沙门天小有惊趣地打量他，原来连帝释天这样悍勇无匹的男人，也有令他折服之物。且算是半个东道主的他，不吝赞美之辞：“是啊，善见城很美，从这里看很美，当进入了城，空中散布细雨般的金粉，音乐鲜花像是喷涌泉水般源源不断，再从最高的塔楼眺望当世，会更美。”  
帝释天扬起了眉，恣意大笑：“你有试过，毗沙门天？”阳光折射到他披散在肩头的银色长发，微风也轻带起束扎中溢出的几缕发丝，同样银色的铠甲上依稀可辨战火洗礼出的浅痕。  
毗沙门天没有回答，他心上的人就在最美的风景处，但这份苦涩之恋无法插上翅膀，如果能将情愫酿成的酒倾吐进心灵的杯盏，让心上人饮下后，就可心意相通，该有多好。拍打着座下马匹结实的颈部肌肉，他答道：“我只是试想那种景象罢了，若不是这次的星祭之后恰逢天帝的庆生宴，你我旧僚重逢也不定何时，自从我随上代北方将军入城，也有五十年没见了吧。”  
“是啊，借了和达官贵人游宴交际的光，不过，话说回来，光想象那景象有什么乐趣，世间最甜美的果实不是该由自己亲自摘下么？”  
毗沙门天自嘲着：“……可也有摘不到的花，甚至不知花何时开放，因为围墙太过高不可攀，想逾越也辗转不前，反将胸口那团火憋得更闷。”收起暗藏良久的情思愁绪，转而换了更为轻松的语气，打趣起来，“不过，换成是你看中了什么的话，绝对没问题。我可没忘了，帝释天的固执就和善见城的墙一样硬。”  
“什么时候起杀伐之徒学起这吟诗诵歌？虽说你的笑话，还是冷得像北方的朔风，而你的剑法，”帝释天探出一手，勾起嘴角，似将视野中的城攥入掌心，然后以极柔极缓的动作，慢慢合握。“我问你，是否还像当初那样锐不可挡。”  
“无需多虑。找个时间切磋一下怎样？”  
“别奢望手下留情，哼。”  
两人此刻所在的地方，恰能将善见城的全景一览无余。碧空如洗，水澄似镜，连同相伴而生的阿修罗城，也被映照得纤毫毕现，端庄秀丽之姿，别有一番柔婉情致，时而又因花瓣散落水面的微漾，倒影扑朔。凝视着影像的帝释天忽来一念，自言自语道：“毗沙门天，想到能亲眼见到阿修罗王，风尘仆仆也不虚此行，天界最强斗神……盛名之下，究竟强悍至怎般的地步？不亲手讨教一二，岂非空来一趟。”  
“帝释天！”毗沙门天急忙环顾四周，“此处虽只你我二人，还是小心为上。阿修罗军尤其十二神将威震四方，阿修罗王不仅本身骁勇善战，也是排兵布阵的高手。”  
“也就是说，要得到最高最美的风景，阿修罗王……才是最大的拦路石？”帝释天慢悠悠地调笑道，眸色渐深。  
“帝释天，你——”  
帝释天把玩起手中的马鞭，打断了毗沙门天的质问：“一个武人间的玩笑罢了。谁都知道，封印暗世之魔后的阿修罗军，声誉达到了巅峰，偏偏这三百年来再无出阵。一族的神话口口相传，愈发镶金嵌银高悬于堂，又为谁装点？”  
毗沙门天一怔，被帝释天话语中隐隐散发的血腥味所摄，眉头不禁纠结而起。  
“对了，毗沙门天，侍奉天帝之余，你所见的‘阿修罗王’现在是什么样子？”  
沉吟片刻，答复虽轻却果断：“强者。”  
帝释天淡淡地笑了： “哦。”  
他曾见过这世上最静谧的剑术，静如天地间初降的第一片雪，但转瞬锐如灿烂融金，吞噬万物，撼天动地。但令他的灵魂同样也战栗不已的，是那执剑的身影，还有那双金色的眼，清晰一如每一次的梦。

下

梦中的景象经年不变，裹挟细沙碎钻，只会磨砺得更深。  
梦中战云压城，血海滔天，年轻的帝释天伤痕累累，把快要卷刃的战斧从魔物尸骸中拔出，溅了血污的银发湿了又干，凝在脸颊，难辨面目。身处炼狱般的战场，少年反而越战越勇，未预计到如此恶战的先遣军团溃败不堪，养尊处优浮夸门第的上级士官丢盔弃甲，但那些与他何干？先退后半步的懦夫，先放下武器的弱者，都已倒下，也许这个世上最后剩下的只将他一人，跋涉在无声的荒芜中。  
用指腹拭去额头滴落的血，手臂酸胀到了原以为的极限，跨越尸体的脚步却愈发矫健灵活，在刀光剑影中劈开一条生路，留下更多的尸骸。一身残破铠甲仿若白鹰，扑溅起一层血花，不知疲惫地梭巡猎物……  
直至一波震碎苍穹的剑气席卷而来，焰色缭绕，势不可挡，将庞然巨物般的暗世之魔吞没的一刻，就在此时，不知疲倦的他终于停了下来。  
灵犀一念，心灯一动。  
帝释天只是追溯风来的方向，远方的山岗上扬起一袭银白披风，身着金铠之人执剑而立。于千军万马中，他唯独看到了那一人——

“是阿修罗王吗？”  
从恍惚中醒转，哄闹嘈杂的集市声响瞬间炸裂，帝释天一偏首，找到了方才说话的人类孩童。小孩从人群中探头探脑，旁边稍大一些的女孩头顶花篮，反驳道：“不可能，阿修罗王要去善见城的话，根本不会从这走。是乐者之王乾达婆王吧？你看，有好多侍女跟着。”  
“真失望，我想见到龙王和阿修罗王，哪怕就看一眼，天底下最强的就是他们了吧！”小孩鼓着腮帮子，“要不，能见四天王也好！上次就有人捡到了迦楼罗王坐骑的羽毛，要和我换阿妈做的点心，但团长说那是唬人的。”话语间的拳拳憧憬，倒像将天界诸神比拟日升月落般轻易随见。  
一旁听来生趣的帝释天不以为忤，他和毗沙门天在城门处一别后颇有闲余，来到了与人族混居的外城。此时，通往主城区的道路上摩肩擦踵，自成秩序地压出了两排人墙，屏气凝神又窃窃私语。让出的大道上，一行神族抬起一顶缀满流苏的软轿，缓慢地通过此处。  
瞥了一眼善见城的方向，帝释天倒退几步，藏进建筑的阴影里。  
女孩拍打了一击孩子：“要是你不逃练习，琴能弹得像团长那么好，就能去星祭了。”  
“是是是，姐姐你真唠叨。”  
两人语音渐低，只因一骑黑马如旋风利刃般奔驰而来，险些撞到行列前端的刹那，骑手勒住马缰，在惊呼声中及时停下了马。马鞍上的神族男子眉目英挺，颇有郁色，他和乾达婆族中走出的侍女长谈了几句，又不顾劝阻地来到软轿边，单手挑起了帘子，对轿中婀娜斜坐着的女王冷冷交代了一下，拔头折返，策马离队。  
帝释天暗自思忖，果如传闻，持国天和乾达婆王夫妻间关系很冷淡，东方战势吃紧的消息估计也不假。帝释天嗤笑了一声，偏偏这一声，令站在前排的歌舞团女孩回过头，许是敏锐地觉察到那一身戾气，她不由自主地拽了一把弟弟。  
“啊呀好痛，怎么了？”  
人群恢复流动，商贩的叫卖声络绎不绝，来自天界四方的奇珍异宝罗列于市，奇人异士翔集于此，想必这当中也会有气质锐如利刃的人吧？有些后怕的女孩抚了胸口，只一眨眼，就找不到银发男子的踪迹，唯有丝丝冷汗滑落她的背脊，说：“没事，是我反应过度，热闹看过，我们也该回营地了。”  
小孩子抱怨说：“好不容易出来一次，我们还没去集市的另一边玩呢！”  
“你说帮我带路我才带你一块儿出来，是谁刚保证过好好练琴的，这样子再花一百年也登不上台面，你不是想见那些武神将吗？”  
“明、明天再练习也可以！”  
女孩晃转手指，学起团长慢条斯理地吟起诗：“‘善见城的日出万世不变，而人生的明日少过昨天’，懂吗？”  
被梗住正着的小孩既羞且恼，连忙去挠姐姐痒痒，碍于护着的花篮女孩只得退让。两人嬉笑打闹穿街走巷，直到女孩不留神撞到了闪避不及的行人。立刻，掉下的花篮顺坡咕噜噜地滚个不停，散飞了一地缤纷鲜花。  
“啊啊啊团长特意订的花，俱摩罗的花可贵啦！”女孩瞪大了眼珠，赶忙让弟弟先去拿篮子，她自己恨不得能生出三头六臂，两人捡拾个不停。  
忽然间，视野里出现了一双肤色白皙的手，递来几束花，衣袖间沾染了一抹淡到几不可闻的花香。顾此失彼的女孩轰的一下红了脸，连连道歉：“对不起！您没事吧？”她偷偷抬起脸，窥见了被撞到的人。  
身形修长，不着修饰，仅以一身素白披风覆首，敛去了大半容貌。  
那人以很小的幅度摇了摇头，披风下想必材质上佳的衣料发出了悉索轻响，他将花束放入捧回的篮子里，见小孩子仰起头一副呆呆傻傻的好笑样，不禁也弯起了眼。待那人走远后，忐忑不安的女孩方才定神，那番行止中自然流露的高雅气质，说不定是得罪不起的大人物吧！她一惊一乍地想着，开点起花数，而灾祸源头的弟弟像块石头愣在当场。  
小孩喃喃道：“我，我是不是看错了？”  
“看错什么？”  
小孩子一脸恍在梦中，说：“那个人……那个‘人’的眼睛是金色的。”

没让十二神将随身服侍，选择孤身出城的阿修罗王，径自穿过了善见城下人类居多的外城区。千百年来，唯有繁衍之力远超神族的人类，环绕主城扩增了不少居所，他们虽不能呼风唤雨，渺小一如尘埃，生命力却比野草更为旺盛和坚韧。也许稍不经意，就会让高高在上的神族为之惊奇。  
阿修罗王避绕了远道而来的神族前来赴宴的暂居处，像是来自北疆冻土的夜叉族，他们还未获封武神将的资格，尚不足以直接觐见天帝，但也被召集了使者至此。王步履虽缓，但无迟疑，一直行到了一处荒地，在那儿竖有一座小小的石塔。  
塔前放有一支蓝紫色的鸢尾花，娇嫩的花瓣上犹自凝着泪一样的水珠。  
阿修罗王对着石塔，不知想了些什么，站了许久后，平静无澜地说：“我从幻力里得知你会在这，不用躲。”为证身份，他卸下了披风，一双尖耳因心思浮沉垂落了些许，他叹了口气，继续说服，“我们从未见面，其实还是我打搅了你……打扰了你和尊星王见面。”  
刹那间，空气变得肃杀，风势阵阵凛冽，旋起了王的披风衣角，即将吹散塔前供奉的花之时，一下子偃旗息鼓。黑色绒毛由半空悠悠飘落，分外柔软地落在王摊开的掌心，伴随着翅膀扑打声，石塔旁有一少年现身，身覆黑羽，翩然而降。紫瞳一瞬不瞬，锁定了不速之客。  
阿修罗王问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
少年眉目如描，精致的脸部线条其实偏像尊星王，他咬了咬干裂的嘴唇，第一句话答非所问：“你不会成功的。”  
“为什么不能？”王继续追问道：“继承‘星见’之血的继承人，可否为我指点迷津？”  
堕天之罪的孽果，不为所知的王子，最无辜，也最正统的血脉。  
一手指向了善见城的方向，少年的眼神悠远起来，他每一句话的落音，都似带有金属相叩之声，从深渊的彼岸幽幽地传递而来：“在那里，你问过九曜很多遍，我的回答如出一辙，天界毁灭，双城封闭。就算是这样的未来，你也想继续祈愿吗？”  
“光祈愿还不足够强力，我所处之地和欲行之处皆是一片黑暗，不知该往什么方向摸索。”  
“星轨不会因意愿而改变。”  
“我想要，改变我的儿子的命运。”阿修罗王仰望高不可及的穹苍，“这个自私的理由。”  
“是够任性。”  
“如果不深信‘还有另一个未来’的话，我会丧失勇气，失去了微如萤火的希望，我还剩下什么？我爱那个孩子，也希望这个世界能温柔地接纳他，罪不在他。”不顾牺牲地让鸟飞出囚笼，为此宁肯违背天命，为此哪怕千夫所指，这明知故犯的罪行沉得透不过气，“在他跌倒的时候有人抱住他，在长夜未明前留给他一盏灯火。”  
“……可他的到来不会被期待。”  
阿修罗王阖上双眼，道：“我期待着，但我多半见不到他，我会死。”他知道少年将启程离开这片伤心地，所以他只是对自己在说，也可能他不知该对谁诉说，“就连神也有尽头的生命，将在他的身上得到延续，他不是‘命运’的孩子，是我的孩子。”  
就像身边这位未长成的星见，终究会继承来自尊星王的锡杖，他的母亲所唯一留下的“爱”的印证。也许不为命运，也许只为选择。  
——还有，另一半源自天帝的血，迟早也会传承给他如何制约修罗刀的方法。  
王者不顾牺牲，不惜代价，也不择手段。  
少年沉默不语，垂落下的黑短发遮挡了脸庞，身后黑翼拢进了他瘦小的身体，像是给与慰藉般。直到这个时候，阿修罗王才强烈地意识到，眼前之人还只是个孩子，心下顿生出点滴怜惜。他走近几步，迟疑过一瞬，想伸手触及少年的额发，但被有些意外的少年堪堪避开了。  
“每一代的阿修罗王，”阿修罗王突然开口，将撤回的手纳入披风，“到继承修罗刀的仪式时，会由当时地位最崇高的星见为之占卜，尊星王给我的卜语是‘非天’……而你，是否愿意成为我的孩子，小阿修罗的占星人呢？”  
心绪不宁的少年后退了半步，匆忙中张开的翅膀掀起了一阵微风，在阿修罗王凝重的注视中，渐飞渐远，消失在了天际。

星祭前夜素来有个惯例，择选当年最好的人类歌舞团入城献艺。  
若说音律吟唱的天赋，人类远不如司掌这些的神族，可于舞蹈一业，凡人反倒能以一舞带出生命璀璨的火花。宴席尚早，侍女逐次点亮厅堂的挂灯，撒了容易散发的香料到火里，香气氤氲开来，将闪烁星河引降在了善见城。来宾一一落座，美酒佳酿佐以轻歌曼舞，足以消磨御驾到来前的时光。  
从暗道回城的阿修罗王，行至长廊偶遇了龙王，商议了一会儿将要在庆生宴期间筹办的武术比赛细则。  
想起一茬的龙王提及道，有人刚向天帝请命前往东方边境讨伐魔族：“……持国天的脸色登时不太好看，之前耗费军力的远征却一时大意留下了祸乱，短时间之内还变得如此棘手，非得让新一任的北方将军推荐的人去处理干净。对了，阿修罗王，你听说过那个有‘雷神’称号的神战手吗，是叫……帝释天的那个？”  
阿修罗王微微一笑，意味深长：“也许，到凯旋那天就认识了。”

不知自己被评头论足了一番的帝释天，厌倦了一轮轮的觥筹交错，游荡到了宴酣正中少有人至的花园。那些或谄媚示好或骄矜诋毁的神族面容，早从脑海里烟消云散，徒剩下如何最大化地利用毗沙门天的暗中相助，得以自如调遣兵将的计量。  
是啊，他喝了再多酒，只会微醺，使他沉醉不醒的，唯独一样。  
风里带来了涟漪般的莲香，帝释天为之一振，鬼使神差循着清香，走到了一处栽满莲花的池塘。清风徐来，微曳莲枝，微拢起的莲花弱不胜衣地轻颤，粼粼池水倒映着相隔甚远的另一边岸，灯火阑珊处，有一袭白色身影临水观花。  
衣带当风，在水一方，黑发顺垂，尖耳金眼。  
宛在梦中。

完


End file.
